Fledge x Reader: Impressing You Part 1
by Dragon with a Shotgun
Summary: Fledge suddenly has feelings for a certain girl (you), and hasn't the courage to speak to her. But Karane isn't going to let that slide!


**LoZ SS Fledge x Reader**

By

Dragon with a Shotgun

**I've been playing Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword lately and I have concluded that Fledge is my favorite character! :) He's just so cute! *Squee* But it's ridiculous of how many push-ups he can do for a warm-up. O.o**

**Impressing You: Part 1**

Wanting to be as strong as Link was not the only reason that Fledge wanted to become stronger and fitter. Yes, he had wanted to become strong to be more confident in himself, and he wanted to be more useful to the people in Skyloft and not be considered weak; but another 'reason' was buried, or more likely tucked, deep inside his heart where no other person could see. If others knew of the reason, he would probably be made fun of, he told himself. They would laugh and taunt him until they left off and became knights, and he was stuck still lifting barrels and not able to fly on a Loftwing.

He had a feeling deep inside him that he wished to not speak to anyone about, not even with his best friend, Link. It was a burning sensation that seemed to flicker in his heart and make his face become warm every time he thought about this 'reason' that had kept him working so hard.

This reason, was _you_.

Yes, it was pathetic for a wimpy boy with such low confidence as his own to fall for a girl as beautiful and confident as you were. To him, you were simply amazing, an action novel that kept him on his toes and kept his heart over the edge. The thought of you set the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Whenever he saw you in the academy, walking down the hallway towards the staircase leading to the upper-class rooms, his heart would pound in his chest and his cheeks would burn red around the red spots. Usually, you would be talking with Karane, Orielle, and even Peatrice whenever the blonde wasn't at the market working with Item Check. He'd see you talking to the guys sometimes, usually with Pipit and maybe Keet and Kina whenever they took a break from the Lumpy Pumpkin to check up on the rest of Skyloft. She didn't speak with Groose and his gang much, seeing as they were a bunch of jerks.

But Fledge… Oh, he could only dream of being with you. He just couldn't see himself, a coward of a person, being with a strong-willed girl such as yourself. You were way out of his league, he often told himself out of habit. He believed that he didn't have a chance to talk to you, not personally about how he felt anyway.

His brown eyes held a glossy depressed expression, not showing any happy thoughts. He sat in the third bench row in the classroom, blankly staring into space with a Hylian Biology book sitting open on the table in front of him. His cheek rested against his hand, which was propped up on his elbow on the table. He sighed softly to himself, still thinking of you, like he had been doing all morning. How would he ever get you to notice him? Was it even possible to do so?

You weren't a snobby person, nor were you shy. It wasn't that you didn't notice him, neither. There were no imperfections in you, it seemed. Or, to him there wasn't. The problem was _him_. He was too shy to just walk up to you and speak. He knew that if he tried to, no words would come out of his mouth, and all that would pour out would be jumped up sounds. He was afraid to make you think that he was weird or stupid. He didn't want to ruin what chance there was of having you. And it hurt him when he had realize why you never noticed him. He never came close enough to you for you to say anything to him. Therefore, you never noticed him, because of the simple fact that you never saw him.

Just to do so, he flipped the page of the history book and looked to see that the page was about how Loftwings courted each other. His sulking face turned into an almost amused expression, seeing how the green Loftwing in the picture was raising his wings and tail with his head low to a purple female, who was tucking her wings and raising her tail. It said that the males try to look strong for the females, to show that they could sire a stronger egg, which would increase the hatchling's chances of surviving. The males would fight others to guard their future mate until she was ready to actually mate for life.

What was the point in all of this? His jumbled up feelings, his hurting heart, his throbbing head… He rubbed his temples, letting out an exhausted sigh as he looked back to the book again. Then he blinked.

"_During the courtship, Loftwing males tend to try to impress the females that they intend to mate with. This may include showing off how healthy they look by 'dancing' in the air and flapping their wings with their chests puffed out, or fighting with other males for dominance. Females are very picky about choosing mates, and may not pick a mate for at least a month into the mating season. But once she does choose a mate, it is for life. The female, and male, won't even mate again if their mate dies."_

"Huh... That's odd…" he mumbled, reading the paragraph again before shutting the book and pushing it to the side. Stretching his arms over his head, his eyes closed as the stiff feeling began to fade from his muscles, he had failed to notice the figure at the door. When he opened his eyes and they landed on the girl standing at the door, his eyes widened and he immediately put his hands back in his lap.

Karane smiled at him in a friendly fashion and waved at him, her left arm holding a few books consisting of different subjects. "Hey, Fledge! How's it going?"

The green-haired man cleared his throat and hesitantly waved back. "Oh! Um… Hello, Karane…"

Karane wrapped her right arm around her books as she made her way to the bench that he was sitting at. She then put her books down on the table, setting her bag down on the floor before sitting on the bench near him. She opened one of the books, a history book, and smiled brightly at Fledge.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked, leaning over to look at the cover of the book he had pushed away. She then grinned. "Interested in flying, huh?"

Fledge nodded a little. "Yes, a bit. I am rusty on flying, and I was just studying them in more detail…"

Karane rested her elbows on the table. "Isn't everyone curious about it? Oh yeah, I meant to ask you something. Link has, again, gone out and disappeared. You're a close friend of his! Don't you know where he goes?"

Fledge shook his head, and his reply was quiet. "No. I have been curious of that myself."

Karane hummed to herself for a moment, staring into space for a second before turning her attention to her book. Fledge tried to keep his shoulders from being tense, but he hated lying to Karane like that. He knew that Link always went to look for Zelda, but at the same time he didn't know where exactly he was going. So… he technically wasn't lying… right?

"Ah, oh well. It's just strange to see him here for a day or two, and then he'd just take off again… Well, at least he got me and Pipit together! I've never been happier!" Karane flipped a page in her book.

Fledge then turned his gaze to her. "Oh? You and Pipit are together now?"

Karane nodded excitedly. "Yeah! It's a long story, though. So… How's your exercise thing going?"

He shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Oh," she chirped. "That's cool."

He then began thinking to himself. He began to think about you again, and an idea began to take form in his mind. Karane was a female… maybe she had ideas of how to ask a girl out. He was going to be embarrassed to ask this of her, but… he needed to know… He somehow was going to have to say something to you sooner or later, so maybe now was the time to start. But he needed a better idea of how to approach you.

"Um… Karane?" She smiled at him, so he went on. "You know… (f/n), right?"

She nodded. "Yeah! She visits my room every now and then. Why do you ask?"

He swallowed and cleared his throat before answering. "I've wanted to talk to her… But I've… never had the appropriate time to speak to her. Do you know when she is free or not?"

Karane stared at him for a minute or two, as if trying to comprehend something that confused her. But then a sparkle lit up her eyes and she grinned from ear to ear. The look almost frightened Fledge when she leaned forward, towards him so that he had to lean back a little.

"Ohhh! You are in LOVE, Fledge!" she squealed, poking his chest.

He jumped at her gesture and frowned slightly down at her finger. "I-I am not! I'm just… just curious…" he trailed off, his face heating up.

But she already knew everything. "Oh come one! Admit if, Fledge. You like her! And don't tell me that you don't."

He closed his mouth at her last remark, and he sighed, shaking his head slowly in defeat before watching her lean back into her seat. He leaned back forward, propping an elbow on the table. He thought out how he was going to put his words, and then he spoke.

"Okay… I've had a crush on her for a long time, and… um, well… I have never brought myself to talk to her." He gestured his hands as he spoke, just to emphasize his situation. Karane gazed at him with amused eyes for a moment, but then she frowned.

"So… why not just go up to her and ask her?"

He blinked. "Ask her what?"

She slapped herself in the forehead, and then replied quickly. "Ask her out! Duh!"

Fledge's brown eyes widened and his cheeks turned crimson. "W-What?! But, K-Karane-,"

"Look," she said, suddenly serious. "Us girls can get real impatient. We are sensitive creatures that need attention and love, as do you boys. But with us girls, it's more-so. If you keep a girl waiting for too long, then you might lose her!"

Fledge's eyes narrowed a little, and then he looked down at his hands on the table. He had never thought of it that way… he hadn't realized that maybe he had kept you waiting… But you didn't even know him yet… But that was the thing that bothered him most. He didn't want to lose you, if you never knew him from the beginning.

"Yeah…" he said softly just barely over a whisper. "I guess you're right. Um… can you not tell anybody about this?"

Karane softened her expression and smiled. "Yeah, I won't. Don't worry about it."

He smiled and went back to staring off into space. She could see how nervous he was to meet his crush, and she thought it was so cute, especially since he had absolutely no experience with women. She remembered when she chose Pipit to be her boyfriend over Cawlin. She had felt a bit guilty about not choosing Cawlin, seeing how he had put his heart into the letter he'd sent to her. But… on the other hand, if he'd wanted to tell her about how he felt, he should have come up and told her himself instead of sending Link to deliver a letter. But also, she loved Pipit more, and she couldn't have been happier about being his girlfriend.

Then she thought for a moment, and soon a smile stretched across her face and she started to think up a reason to leave the classroom without seeming suspicious to Fledge. Then she suddenly gasped, and she jumped to her feet and slammed her book shut.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to meet Pipit at the market! Um… Sorry, Fledge, but I really have to hurry." She hurried to pick up her books and bag, slinging it over her shoulders and tucking the textbooks under her arm.

Fledge arched a brow as he watched her scramble to leave. "Oh, um… Okay, then. I guess I'll see you later."

She nodded as she turned to rush out of the classroom. "Yes! Oh, and good luck with your personal problems!"

He waved hesitantly as she disappeared out of the doorway. "Um… Okay…"

Meanwhile, you were walking down the stairs towards the lower floor, humming a favorite tune as you casually went on about your day. But as you came to the last step and were walking down the hallway, a body collided with yours and you gasped as you and Karane collapsed on the floor, books flying everywhere and your bag landing on the floor beside you. There was a moment of silence as you tried to comprehend what just happened, and Karane shook her head and groaned as she tried to recover her senses. You looked down at her and frowned in confusion.

"K-Karane?! What the heck's going on?" you demanded, rubbing your forehead as you sat up.

Karane was googly-eyed for a moment, and when she finally got a hold of herself and her focus set on your agitated face, she scrambled to her feet and gripped your wrist with her hand and jerked you to your feet.

"(f/n)! Oh thank goodness I found you! Come on, I need to talk to you!" She was already trying to pull you up the stairs, and you felt your dragging across the floor.

"Hold up, can't I grab my stuff?!"

She let out an annoyed groan. "Okay, but hurry up!"

You rolled your eyes as you picked up your books, also picking up her bag that was lying on the floor next to your feet. "Here's your bag." She snatched it from you and, when she saw that you had everything picked up, grabbed your hand and began dragging you up the stairs again. You gasped as you tried to match her steps without tripping over a step.

"Karane, what's this about?!" you yelped.

She didn't look back at you. "I'll tell you about it when we get to my room!"

So you kept your mouth shut as she dragged you up the rest of the stairs, down the hall, and then into her room. After shoving you into her room and locking her door, she turned to you with a big grin on her face. But you, on the other hand, were glaring daggers at her while at the same time looking totally baffled by the whole situation.

"Karane, will you please tell me what's happening? What's your deal?" you said loudly, throwing your stuff on her bed and crossing your arms, tapping your foot for good measure.

She put up her hands in defense. "Okay, okay! Look, (f/n), do you know this guy named Fledge?"

You arched a brow and shook your head. "No, not really. I've heard his name, but I've probably never met him personally. Why?"

She let out a breath of air and nodded. "Okay, seriously, (f/n), this guy is totally crushing on you! You need to meet him!"

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. "Karane-,"

"Nuh-uh! You need to meet him! Look, he's always in his room at night and-,"

"So?" you interrupted. "Isn't everybody in their room at night?"

She made an irritated expression, and you smiled smugly. "Look, I'm serious, (f/n)! Fledge is really hurting, and he really wants to talk to you… Besides, you need a guy to keep you occupied. You're always so alone and by yourself."

"But I hang out with you and the other girls?" you said, and she shook her head.

"Please, (f/n), just talk to him. He's a really sweet guy, and also you haven't met him yet. So… please?"

You still frowned for a moment, agitated by that this was the reason she dragged you to her room so forcibly. She wanted you to meet a boy… Couldn't she have just told you about it like a normal person? But, either way, you sighed in defeat. By the way she was describing this boy to you, he was lonely and he just wanted to meet you. You actually felt a little sorry for him, and you hadn't even met him yet. But you knew that Karane really wanted you to meet this guy, and you knew that you wouldn't be able to wriggle your way out of this predicament. So, you sighed in defeat, and nodded slowly.

"Alright… I'll go see him… His name is Fledge, right?"

She grinned and jumped on you, throwing her arms around your neck and hugging you tightly. "Thank you, (f/n)! Thank you so much! Um…" she suddenly pulled away and began to tap her fingers together, wearing a nervous smile.

"Um… could you not tell him that I told you this? I kind of promised him that I wouldn't tell anybody about it."

Your eyes widened for a moment, but then you sighed. "Okay, I won't tell him." And with that, you picked up your stuff and walked out of the room.

_Later that Night…_

Fledge was doing his nightly push-ups again, as usual. He always did push-ups and exercise to stay fit, but also it helped get his mind off of things. He still couldn't believe that he actually talked to somebody about his personal love problems. How embarrassing was that! He felt his face heat up and his heart beat faster in shame, and he closed his eyes to try to focus on his push-ups.

"3,581… 3,582…3,583, 3,584…" he whispered, puffing out air every time he spoke to control his breathing. One after another, he continued to do push-ups until he suddenly heard a knock at the door. He smiled to himself. Maybe Link had come back again to check up on him. He was always coming and going. Nobody knew where he went, nobody knew when he'd come back. He was just randomly there one day and gone the next.

"Come in!" he said as he continued the workout casually, and a second later he heard the door open with a creak. He didn't look up, even after the door was shut. He did a few more, counting the rest of the warm up before starting to get to his feet.

"Geez, you sure work out a lot, don't you?" a voice spoke, and it wasn't male. His eyes widened at the familiar voice and his foot slipped and he hit the floor on his stomach. He then heard a gasp, but then it turned into soft giggling and his face turned beat red as he huffed out a noise that was like a laugh, but was not as amused.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it." you said with a chuckle, helping him up.

He managed a small smile, although his whole face was red. He looked at you with an embarrassed expression, but then he realized something. You were in his room. YOU were in his room! Holy cow, how was this possible?! His mind raced and his face heated up like fire as he stared at your beautiful features…your pretty smile… your sparkling eyes... Wait… Why were you here anyway? Hold on… Karane… His eyes widened slightly in realization. She must have told you about his feelings! Oh crap! How could she have done that?! She said that she wasn't going to tell anybody! But here you were… What other reason was there for you to be here? You didn't know him at all. So… What reason was there for you to be here then?

"So… um…" he began rather hesitantly, his face turning a bit red. "What brings you here, (f/n)?"

You smiled in a friendly fashion and shrugged. "I dunno, actually. I just wanted to come see you."

He blinked. "You… _wanted_ to come see me?"

You were about to nod, but then you suddenly felt guilty. Were you lying to him if you said yes? You thought that you could cover for Karane, but… this wasn't right. So you sighed and asked if you could sit down, which he nodded in reply. You sat down on the bed and he stood in front of you, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Um… Fledge, was it? Look… Karane told me about how you were lonely and stuff, so I thought that I'd come and see if there was anything that I could do to help."

_Are you serious? You're still lying to him! _you scolded yourself. But yet… maybe you did want to see him. You were curious about him anyway, and you knew the feeling of being lonely. But still… You looked up at him to see him smiling a little.

"T-That's very nice of you…" he said quietly, and you offered a smile in return. There was a long silence, and it was quite awkward. You racked your brain for anything that you could talk about, and ended up being reminded of how many push-ups he had done. Good grief! How could he have done that?

"So I take it that you like to exercise?" you squeaked as you lost your voice towards the end of the sentence, and gasped at how silly you just sounded. You covered your mouth and looked down in amused embarrassment, and heard him chuckle above you.

"Heh heh, well, yes as a matter of fact." he smiled at you.

Your cheeks burned at the realization of how cute he was. You stared at him for a moment, but then smiled at him happily. "So how do you do it?"

He made a curious expression. "Do what?"

"All those push-ups! How you could do so many of them is amazing!"

Fledge's eyes widened slightly in surprise but smiled in bashfulness, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah, it's nothing really…"

"Are you kidding me?" you grinned. "I probably can't even reach 100! But you're somehow doing thousands of them!"

He shrugged, now blushing. "Well, its thanks to a friend of mine… You know Link, right?" When you nodded, he sighed. "He bought me some stamina potion and soon after I was doing push-ups like… well, a machine."

"That's incredible! How many can you do in an hour?"

"Um… I don't know, really. I count them, but I don't keep track of how many I do in an hour…"

Suddenly you had an idea and you stood up. "Hey, do you think that we could count?" Then realizing that it was still in the middle of the night, you blushed and rubbed your arm. "I mean… if you don't mind me staying here anyway…"

He was silent for a minute or two. You stay in his room for the night? His blush worsened as he thought about it. He'd never spent more than a minute close to you, much less spoken to you. But now he had a chance, and a reason, to be with you. He smiled meekly at first, but then it widened as he nodded. "Of course! That would be fun!"

You grinned again and he smiled in return. A few minutes later, you were sitting on the bed keeping track of time while he was on the floor doing push-ups, counting them to himself. You were lying on your stomach watching him, amazed of how he could do so many push-ups in so little time. And he referred this to only as a warm-up, which really made you astonished. You waved your now shoeless feet in the air, resting your chin on your hands. You studied him in silence, mainly watching his arms. His arms didn't look too buff, but yet he was so fit, able to do 304 push-ups, as you just counted. He was so focused in his work out that you wondered if he'd noticed if you said something.

Sitting her just watching him do push-ups was going to be boring, you knew, after a while. But you knew a way to make this more interesting. So you smiled down at him.

"Hey, wanna make this a challenge?" you asked innocently.

He tilted his head to look up at you. "Sure, I'm up for a challenge!"

You grinned and stood up and, while he was still doing push-ups, sat on his back, making him gasp and make his arms stiff against the floor to keep the extra weight. He tried to look back at you, but the angle was making it almost impossible to do.

"(f-f/n)?!" he cried out, his eyes widening.

You laughed. "Hey, you wanted to make this more challenging!"

He grunted. "But I didn't know what you meant!"

You made a fake pout. "So you don't like this?"

His face reddened and he looked down, sweat drops slipping down his forehead and dripping onto the floor. "Oh no! Its fine! I mean… Uh…"

You giggled and leaned forward so that your arms crossed over his shoulders and your feet were in the air like how you were on the bed. He took a moment to adjust, and then he continued on with the work-out, not blushing like crazy. His heart pounded in his chest, and this time it wasn't from his work-out. But you simply giggled and started to laugh as you went up, and then down, up, and then down as he pushed with his arms. He chuckled a bit as well, now regaining his composer and making a steady pace as he pushed up and down repeatedly. He liked the sound of your laughter as you giggled and yelped as he continued his workout, and at that moment he didn't care if you were keeping track of his push-ups or not. He was just happy that you were here with him.

Outside in the hallway, Karana had her ear pressed against the door and was grinning like a fool.

"Yes!" she whispered, doing a fist bump in the air, patting herself on the back as she turned away and skipped down the hallway, on her way to her room to get to sleep.


End file.
